


Nagisa's Letter

by castingpearls



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castingpearls/pseuds/castingpearls
Summary: Nagisa had died tragically in a hit and run accident and Karma is mourning his death.





	Nagisa's Letter

A soft rain fell silently upon the ground. sending tiny waves in the collecting puddles. A crowd gather around a freshly dug grave. Surrounded by a forest of them.

tears have all been spent at this point. A dear friend has died, more then a friend to some. His name was Nagisa Shiota, die shortly after graduation from a car accident. A hit and run to be more specific.

Knowing that he wasn't actually meant to die and some sick person just left him there, made the group of mourners more then left with the emotions of grieving.

Especial one particular, His name was Karma Akabane. Ever sense childhood he had more then a crush for the deceased Nagisa. He could never admit his feelings, In which he regretted more and more as the moments passed.

He was angry at the driver, wanting nothing more then to take the life of the stranger. But he was more angry at himself. He wasn't there to protect Nagisa. If he loved Nagisa so much? Why did he fail him? those emotions burned inside of him.

As the burial was coming to an end. the rain started to pour even harder. people started to leave, to mourn somewhere else with friends and the deceased one's family.

Well, except for Karma. he let the rain pour down upon him. not caring in the slightest bit. he walked closer to the grave. memories of another death came to mind. one of his teacher... from the same class he spent some of his child hood days with Nagisa.

Like before it hit him hard. Nagisa isn't coming back. He wasn't ever going to see him again or hear his voice. He fell to his knees. Crying not very elegant like. He touched the tomb stone's head. this was going to be the closest he was ever going to get to touching his beloved Nagisa again.

Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he tell Nagisa his feelings for him while he had the chance? Why did he waste his time, He could have spent those long hours with Nagisa. But that made the time he had spent with him all the more precious.

He looked up at the cloudy sky. No ray of sunshine existed. There was no hope for anything.

"why did this have to happen!!! How could you do this!!!" he shouted up to the sky.

To the gods he didn't believe in. Of course nobody responded.

time went by, ever so slowly. the clouds dissipated, leaving a gloomy sun and wet cold air. Karma a well know politician still knelt by the grave. Expressionless.

The sounds of a car pulling into the gravel road echoed. Out came stepping a young actress, also some one who cared deeply for Nagisa. Her name was Kaede Kayano. She walked over to Karma.

"I thought I would find you here," Kayano said. she dug something out of her purse. Handing a small envelope to Karma with a forced fake smile upon her face. "Nagisa told me to give this too you if anything happened to him, also... It's hard on all of us. don't be afraid to come knocking on our doors sometime."

What she really wanted to say, was she loved Nagisa just as much as he had. It was also so hard for her to bear. She didn't want to go threw these emotions alone.

Karma took the piece of paper, crying from what it said as Kayano hugged him.

_Dear Karma,_

_I honestly hope this letter doesn't get to you. It means something happened to me, and that is probably death. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend. even if we had our moments of not getting along. in fact, what I actaully wanted to say in this letter was. you were more then a friend. I liked you a lot. I still do. I am taking a guess here that I haven't told you while I was still around. I mean I am having enough trouble writing this thing... Also, I fulfill your dream, or continue it which ever it ends up. You'll make a great politician. People will love you for who you are and in a way I know your very kind. Whoever it is who steals your heart, I give my blessing. Cause the person who could catch your eye must have an amazing personalty themselves. With that goodbye, Regards from wherever I end up.  
_

_Sincerely forever your friend,_

_Nagisa Shiota_

_P.S stay happy!_

 


End file.
